


Morning Conversations, Two Mugs, and Us Two

by underneathestars



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: Because they might be different than everyone else, but they're alike and that's what matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very _very_ late birthday present for my lovely friend **Rei!** Words can't describe how thankful and happy I'm to have you as my friend. I know how much you love Odagiri and adore having him and Sakuma interact, so I hope you'll enjoy this! （*´▽｀*）
> 
> The little poem is a translation of a poem by the Arabic poet/writer Hajed Mohamed. It was fitting to all of this and I had to include it. If you understand Arabic and interested, please check out his works!

" _Mornings..._

_A loyal friend,_

_Arriving as something so capable,_

_Of making a huge difference..._

_Arriving to take you by the hand,_

_From loneliness, from agonising nights,_

_And lets you run away,_

_From your old days..._ "

 

* * *

 

As the soft sun rays make their way inside the room from the gap between the wall and the curtain, rounding everything up with a hazy edge, Sakuma blinks his eyes open.

It's bright yet the sun rays being still having that soft edge to it is enough for Sakuma to know two things. One, it's really early. Two, even on his rare days off he'll continue waking up like clockwork at this time.

He sits up quietly and isn't surprised to find that unlike him the other spies are still deep asleep. Mornings have always started like this for him, waking up before any of them, and heading to the office, and only finding everyone awake after he'd come back.

It's rare to see any of the beds being empty once he's waken up, but he knows that'll be changing soon. It had been just yesterday when he'd heard from Yuuki that Kaminaga had been assigned a mission that'll require him going overseas. And Sakuma's certain that soon enough they'll all start being scattered everywhere and it'll then be rare for him to wake up and see them all still deeply asleep in their beds.

He shakes his thoughts away and knows at this time there should be only one thing on his mind; to get a nice warm cup of coffee.

It’s when he’s pouring the boiled water in his mug that he hears some footsteps and when he turns around he sees that these footsteps belong to Odagiri who surprisingly has woken up as early as him today.

He smiles at him and holds up the pot, and when Odagiri nods his head, Sakuma proceeds to pour the water into another mug and prepare coffee for them both.

Sakuma sits down Odagiri’s mug next to him and nods his head in response when Odagiri thanks him for it. He sits down in the chair besides Odagiri and wordlessly watches him as he grabs the newspaper and seems to be skimming through it.

Sakuma picks up his mug, huffing out a small breath, before taking a sip of the coffee. It’s still far too warm and as he places it down, he notices Odagiri’s stare has been stuck upon the crossword puzzle and he can’t himself but smile at that.

“Trying to beat Amari?” Sakuma asks and Odagiri lets out a quiet chuckle.

“No one can ever beat Amari at this.” Odagiri’s reply has Sakuma nodding his head in agreement. It’s on a daily basis that everyone tries grabbing the newspaper before Amari and timing themselves to see how long would it take them to answer the questions. Although no matter what, Amari always seems to be the one who’s capable of solving it the fastest.

“His secret talent I suppose?” Sakuma asks as he takes another sip and Odagiri shrugs.

“Probably.” Odagiri adds and Sakuma hums.

“It’s normal and quite expected that everyone would have a secret talent.” Sakuma starts and Odagiri grins.

“I think I have an idea where you’re going with this.”

“Then, let’s start with Miyoshi,” Sakuma’s met with an amused chuckle, “What’s his secret talent?”

“ _Never looking bad,_ is what he’d probably say.” Odagiri answers and Sakuma nods his head.

“That’s what he would say, but what is his actual secret talent?” Sakuma asks and it has Odagiri looking up from the newspaper before sighing as he places it down and looks back at Sakuma with a slight frown and Sakuma sighs as he nods his head; Miyoshi does indeed never look bad, that’s his actual secret talent.

“Let’s stop talking about this.” Odagiri suggests as he grabs his mug, taking a small sip.

“Agreed,” Sakuma mimics Odagiri as he takes another sip of his coffee and when he places the mug down he keeps his eyes focused on it as he speaks, “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“Kaminaga is going away in a while. And soon enough, everyone else will start leaving as well.” Sakuma pauses for a moment and Odagiri doesn’t miss noticing it as he leans back slightly in his chair and faces Sakuma again.

“Yeah, we’re going to miss this place,” Sakuma blinks his eyes slowly and a small smile makes it away across Odagiri’s face, “This is where we belong to now. This is our home and where we will be wanting to return to. That’s including the people in it.”

Sakuma nods his head slowly as he looks away, his _question_ not having been fully answered and not finding it in himself capable of saying those words out loud. But of course, Odagiri seems to know that by the words he speaks next, “And I suppose you do know that’s including you too?”

“Huh?” Sakuma looks up immediately back at Odagiri who smiles in amusement and Sakuma chuckles at how obvious it had been what he’d been wanting to ask, “Ah, yeah. Well, I’m quite different when it comes to you eight.”

Odagiri takes a glance towards his mug as he wraps a hand around it, “Seven.”

“Huh?”

“I’m quite different as well.” Odagiri says and Sakuma keeps his eyes focused on Odagiri, who’s kept his glance focused on his mug and for an outsider, it’ll just seem as if Odagiri’s contemplating a few things while slightly seeming absentminded, but Sakuma can tell there’s something behind that look, and behind those words.

And he can’t express these feelings into words, but there’s no need for it when Sakuma can fully understand him. Because there might be many difference between Sakuma and the other spies, but he knows the similarities between him and Odagiri are much more than their differences.

“I kind of resented you at first.” Odagiri says and Sakuma chuckles.

“It’s fine; I kind of resent the old Sakuma as well.”

Odagiri chuckles and taps his fingers quietly against his mug, “I guess maybe it’s because of how much I was seeing myself in you. There were differences, but we were alike in so many aspects that I found myself incapable of feeling nothing towards you but resentment.”

Odagiri hasn’t teared his gaze away from his mug and Sakuma was expecting it; he would have done the same if he were in his situation. Because Odagiri’s words are heavy, because this isn’t Miyoshi showing his arrogance in his words as he speaks of someone bearing slight similarities to him, and because it’s Odagiri admitting blatantly that he didn’t resent him for his actions or thoughts, but because he saw _himself_.

“Of course then after that incident in Gordon’s house when you started understanding everything differently and the current you was born, my opinion of you changed drastically. And, I have to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Sakuma repeats Odagiri’s words and Odagiri nods his head as he smiles when he looks back at him.

“I resented you because I saw myself in you. I’m different and quite distant from the others because of this reason, that’s what I kept on telling myself. I used that as a reason and I was holding myself back from understanding the others without even realising it. You came and I thought that you’re just like me and why would I want to get to understand you and know you better when I don’t want to do that to myself. Of course after that incident, you changed and you made me realise that I’m not that person that I kept on saying I am; that I’m not the person I was before joining D-Agency. I hadn’t realised it, but you made me see the truth. And for that, I want to thank you.”

It’s so rare to see genuine words and feelings to be expressed in here and Sakuma finds himself taken aback by it until he smiles back at him, “I’m glad that happened.”

“Yeah,” Odagiri leans back in his seat as he stares idly at the ceiling, “But I mean we’re still different than them.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t bother me as much as it did before when I know there is someone just like me.” Sakuma adds and Odagiri responds by smiling gently.

They don’t utter a word and continue drinking their coffee in a comfortable silence.

“I think I know your secret talent.” Odagiri says and Sakuma hums.

“And what is it?”

“You make great coffee.” Sakuma chuckles at Odagiri’s answer and Odagiri grins, “So we know Amari’s and mine’s―”

“And we know Miyoshi’s, but we’re not mentioning it.” Odagiri interrupts and Sakuma laughs louder this time.

“Especially in front of him.” Sakuma adds and Odagiri chuckles as he nods his head.

“Good morning. What are you two talking about?” Fukumoto’s voice has them both turning around and chucking slightly once again.

Odagiri smiles at Sakuma as he answers Fukumoto, “Not much. Just talking about how Sakuma-san makes great coffee.”

“Do you want some?” Sakuma asks and when he looks back at Odagiri, he’s wearing a familiar understanding smile; these conversations are going to be their thing.

Morning conversations with two warm mugs of coffee, he can see that being a regular familiar thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
